


The Love of a Brother

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Violence, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Tom are half brothers, both sons to the feared King Artaxerxes of Persia during the fourth century. But when all 155 of Artaxerxes sons are fighting for the throne Bill and Tom are faced with a decision: kill or be killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first multichaptered piece of fanfiction that I'd ever written.

The sun shone through the awning casting a blanket of rays across the dimly light room. It was a fine room decorated with silks, Egyptian cottons, gold from Sumer, and every other type of treasure imaginable.

In the center of the room among the clutter lye a bed decorated with the finest detail depicting a scene of Zoroaster and in the center in the bed laid a small boy. As the light glowed over his face his eyes began to flutter open. His complexion was pale and he appeared sickly. He broke into a smile as he slightly parted his lips that were tinted a rosy pink colouring. He shifted in his bed the light catching the glimmers of gold in his sun-bleached light brown hair. The sun felt warm on his back and he swung his legs off the bed attempting to get up. Timidly he took a step on the cold floor and let out a hiss.

The floor was a cold marble in comparison to the scorching sun out side and it sent chills up his spine. Gripping the bed he tried to walk over to his wardrobe. Step by step gripping the bed firmly he made his way over to the large piece of furniture stopping where the bed ended. The wardrobe was only two meters away but he was out of bed to hold on to. Taking a deep breath he let go of the bed a wobbled forward, arms out for balance. He was doing it! He was almost there! Only a few more steps and…

CRASH!

The boy’s legs gave out and he stumbled forward slamming his head into the hard knob of the doors and collapsing on the floor. The boy gasped for breath his eyes wide as he made a strangled noise for help. He had been so close this time, so close. He struggled to look over to the wardrobe calculating the distance from where he lay in a crumpled heap.

Half of a meter.

He was only one meter away this time. Determined to reach the furniture he dragged himself along the floor trying to ignore the pain throughout his frail body. Arm out stretched he wiggled his slim long fingers just brushing the bottom foot. The boy let out a sigh of relief and turned on his back realizing then just how helpless he really was. Tears gathered in his eyes. He hated this. Being sick. Alone. Helpless. He was tired of not being able to do what he wanted and relying on others for help all of the time.

He glanced to the side and gasped when seeing the state his left arm was in. There were dark purple bruises beginning to form and it was bent at an unnatural angle. Crying softly he kicked out his foot to a nearby table knocking over a vase that landed with a crash.

Footsteps came up the stairs along with shouts. The boy sighed closing his eyes knowing what was coming. Suddenly the door was kicked open as a swarm of servants scurried around him.   
“Your highness! Your highness, are you unharmed?” One of the girls bending over asked a look of concern on her face.

The boy let out a sigh and nodded motioning for them to pick him up. Meanwhile in the corner a group of servants picked up the pieces of the broken vase and replaced it just as quickly. They bustled around him supporting him on their shoulders and dragged him back into bed. When things calmed down the oldest looking nurse called out orders for the others to return to their stations. They all solemnly filed out leaving the old nurse alone with the boy.

“Bill,”

The boy sighed trying to turn over. He yelped when his bruised elbow scraped the soft pillow. Bill felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up teary eyed at the nurse.

“Jana,” the boy called softly trying to hold back tears. Jana shushed him rubbing away the tears with her thumb. Finally when Bill’s crying had stopped she spoke, “Your highness, forgive me for being so straight forward but may I enquire as to why you are attempting something so ridiculous?”

A pained look crossed the boy’s face as he glanced from Jana to the wardrobe looming at the foot of his bed.

“It sits there,”

“…”

“It sits there and mocks me! It knows that I’m unable to get up so it sits there day after day taunting me!” Bill sobbed again furiously rubbing his cheeks with his sleeve.

Jana shushed him again and caressed his raw cheek. She knew exactly what to do to calm him and the boy was soon sleeping again. His cheeks glistened with the salty wetness of tears and his pale white chest rose and fell every so often. Jana smiled and was just about to close the curtains when there was a soft knock at the door. She pushed back a piece of her dark raven hair and made her way to the door careful not to make too much noise. Quietly she slipped out and shut the door tight behind her.

“What?” Jana snapped all of the kindness gone from her voice.

The servant girl trembled before her and began to speak quickly the words tumbling out of her mouth. Jana closed her eyes tightly as the small girl went on sounding near hysterical. Finally Jana’s eyes snapped open.

“ENOUGH!” She shouted smacking the servant girl square across the face. The girl stood there stunned in shock and then began to sob when the realization hit her. “I said enough you stupid girl! If you utter as to one more word I will see to it personally that the guards cut out your tongue! Do you understand?” Jana snarled covering the girl’s mouth. Jana glanced in the direction of Bill’s chambers.

“Yes! Yes!” The girl chocked in a small voice, “But Jana, the King is coming up!” Jana stopped pulling knot out of her tangled hairs and gaped at the girl. “What?” Jana asked mouth hanging open, “What did you say?”

A thunderous cry broke the silence and the small servant girl yelped running away. Jana straightened her apron and dresses remembering to stand up tall and faced the stairwell with her hands held together at her middle. The noise got louder and there was shouting coming from further below the stairwell.

 

“Artaxerxes!” A voice cried out in desperation.

Finally a tall figure emerged form the stairwell. He was a tall man with tanned skin that shone almost as reflective as the gold he was adorned in. His black hair was a mess and his face was flustered a bright red.

Jana didn’t even flinch; she took a deep bow and said keeping her voice calm, “Why your majesty Artaxerxes, we and my lady Damaspia were not expecting you so soon.”

 

The King turned to her and scowled frowning at Damaspia that had shrunk back into the corner looking down. “You are the boy’s caretaker?”

“Yes your majesty.”

“Pray do tell me how his health is progressing since it seems that my lying wife will not tell me the truth.” The man scowled at the woman who was staring intently down at the floor. Tears dripped down her nose and landed on the floor with a soft plop.

“Well my King, your son-”

“No,” Artaxerxes growled, “Not my son, Damaspia's son and my product.”

“Yes,” Jana continued not even blinking, “My lady’s son has… poor health.” Damaspia let out a sob from the corner but Artaxerxes ignored her and urged Jana to continue. “The boy’s health is not well and he is near death without a doubt.” Jana hung her head as the Queen began to sob at the last part wailing.

Artaxerxes nodded and motioned to the guards. They grabbed Damaspia by the elbows and began to lead her out. “No! No my husband! What do you plan to do with him? Please! I must know!” Artaxerxes turned and looked to her flashing a twisted smile, “I only wish to see my product.”


	2. Chapter 2

Bill sat in his bed shaking and listening. He listened for anything, a noise, a sound, a cry, something. He had heard screaming and crying but all was quiet now. He didn’t know what was going on and it gnawed at his stomach.

Bill shot up in bed when the door opened with a creak and a tall man marched into the room followed by two guards. Bill could hear his mother’s sobs from outside the chambers and he didn’t need to be told that this man standing before him was his father.

Bill had never met his father he had only heard of him. Artaxerxes was the King of Persia and Bill was only one of his 155 sons. You couldn’t really call Artaxerxes Bill’s father, it was forbidden to do so. Instead Bill had learned to call him his contributor.

Bill inhaled the dusty air as it caught in the back of his throat. “Your majesty,” Bill coughed out wheezing. Bill struggled for air until one of the nurses ran in and gave him a sharp slap to the back. The whole time Artaxerxes watched blankly. Bill felt him being watched and his face flushed with embarrassment. This was Artaxerxes’s and Bill’s first meeting and he had already disgraced himself in front of the king.

“Your majesty,” Bill continued speaking steadily, “It is an honor to meet you. Please ignore my health I have just been feeling a little poor lately.” The man advanced forward never taking his eyes off of Bill stopping at Bill’s side. Bill froze and looked up at him through fringy hair. Bill was just about to speak when a heavy hand was placed atop his head. Bill squeaked immediately regretting it as he heard sniggering from the guards.

Artaxerxes turned Bill’s head to face him and spoke very firmly gripping Bill’s head tighter with each word, “You are sickly. How could this have happened? Surely you realize just how fortunate you are? Why are you so sick then?”

Bill’s eyes rolled back a little as the pressure around his head increased. “Speak! Or are you mute as well?” Bill coughed uncontrollably and looked up at the man with pleading eyes. Finally Artaxerxes removed his hand and shook his head in dismay. “Of all kings and I am stuck with a sickly heir.” Bill rubbed his eyes and lightly touched his throbbing forehead.

“Listen!” Bill turned and faced Artaxerxes a look of fear spreading across his face. “In two days it will be announced that I plan on giving up my throne. I grow old and there are many cities threatening to invade with my decreasing health. You along with all of your brothers as of now are all possibilities to inherit the crown. That is all that I have come to tell you.” The man turned away and began to walk out of the room followed by the guards.

“Like he would ever be able to be King. I heard that he could barely walk.” One guard laughed as the door shut.

“I thought that we were in the wrong room and that was his sister. The boy is more a princess than a prince of you ask me.” The other returned as the door slammed shut.  
Bill sat there numb. All of his brothers would be fighting for the throne and do what ever it took to achieve that goal. Bill had already heard that his half-brother Xerxes II was murdered at a party by their half-brother Sogdianus. Sogdianus was very powerful in Elam and was known for always getting what he wanted no matter the cost. He would surely come after Bill next since he was the weakest of his brothers and then work his way up the chain.

Bill shook a little at the thought; his own brother would murder him. The room suddenly seemed suffocating and Bill needed air. Gasping he looked at the open window and the peach tree outside. He knew what he had to do. Staying with his mother Damaspia he was a sitting duck. Bill needed to get away far away from the palace and out of Babylon.

Struggling Bill stumbled out of bed and launched himself in the direction of the window. He gripped the frame tightly and swung one leg outside. Bill turned and took one last look at his room. It would be the very last time that he would ever see his palace.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom awoke and rubbed at his eyes smiling. Yesterday Tom’s father or rather contributor, Artaxerxes, had announced to all of his sons that as of then the throne was fair game to claim. Tom wrung his hands together anxiously and hopped out of bed to prepare for the day.

Most of Tom’s half-brothers were acting independently thinking that they could do to kill off the others. Tom was always smart and one-step ahead of everyone around him and secretly agreed to help his siblings Darius and Ochus.

Tom walked down the stairwell making sure not to make a sound and headed in the direction of the library. The minute Tom walked through the doorway strong arms grabbed him and hauled him into a side room shut off from the public. “Darius! How are you?” The taller boy sighed and clapped Tom on the back with a smile, “ Well Parysatis is convinced that she will be the next queen of Persia!” Tom’s smiled and scanned the dimly light room until he found Ochus sitting calmly in the corner.

“Ochus,” Tom nodded in acknowledgement. Ochus nodded back and motioned for the two boys to sit down. They had a lot to talk about and only so little time before the others would begin to wonder where they were.

***

“What do you mean gone!?”

“I’m sorry my lady but he’s gone! We’ve looked everywhere and not a trace of the boy I left!”

Damaspia let out a cry as she shoved Jana out of the way barging into the empty bedroom.   
“No,” she whispered throwing the sheets off the bed, “NO!”

“My lady please,”

“He’s gone!” Damaspia cried clutching the sheets, “My only son and he is gone! Why? How? He’s far too sickly to survive out there! He needs me! I need my baby!”

She shrank to the floor in a pathetic heap chocking out a sob as Jana rubbed her back smoothly. “It’s alright my lady. You’ll fair.”

***

Bill pulled his shawl tighter around him as he walked through the streets in awe. He had never before been allowed out of the palace and the street markets fascinated him.

The minute he had climbed down the peach tree he had stopped one of the slaves and ordered that they trade clothes. The slave seemed hesitant at first gawking at Bill’s numerous jewels and shook his head yes in disbelief. Bill now walked the streets in a simple pair of loose cotton pants and a shawl. They only item that Bill had kept from his previous life were his tight silk shirt that he had received his past birthday form his mother. It held far more sentimental meaning than all of his jewelry despite the cost.

Bill had also hacked off his hair bun signifying his wealth and power leaving it hanging in a shabby mess. Twice people had stopped him thinking he was a girl but he didn’t mind he was just glad to be out of the palace.

“Did you hear?” a commoner gasped.

“Yes, yes I heard. It is such a shame and quite shocking too!” the other replied. Bill slowed his pace and hung around a fruit stand to hear better.

“Right when the throne of Persia is up for grabs and Babylon’s prince goes missing!”

“You must feel pain for our lady Damaspia. After all our grace Bill was the only heir from our region. Our poor lady worshipped him… even if he was a sickly child.”

“I find it suspicious that right when Persia is about to get a new king one of the heirs goes missing. If you ask me I think that one of his brothers did it.”

The commoner gasped scandalized but loving every minute of it, “You really think? I wouldn’t be surprised either. If that is the case then one of the Tissaphernain princes must have done it! That’s the closest neighboring kingdom.”

The other commoner just nodded and the two got back to work the moment gone as if it had never happened. Bill stood their shocked. Everyone thought that his half-brothers had killed him! He was gone, erased from history. A small smile crept onto Bill’s face, he should have tried this years ago.

***  
“Do you understand?”

It was dark out and Tom could only make out the outlines of his brothers. He nodded and motioned for Darius and Ochus to move in. The three princes silently ran across the lawn and stopped at the base of a peach tree. Darius smiled at Tom fumbling to find his sword.

“Don’t take it out yet you oaf!” Ochus scolded smacking Darius across the back of the head. “Listen closely, Tom you keep guard down here while Darius and I climb into the room.”

“I get to kill him!” Darius interrupted. Ochus paused for a moment a frown on his dried wrinkly face, “Sorry.” Darius mumbled looking down.

“Like I said Darius and I will go into the room. I’ll keep watch at the door and Darius you know what to do.”

The three nodded and set their plan into action. It was cold out and the harsh wind swept sand into Tom’s eyes. He rubbed furiously at his eyes and let out a grunt.

“Tom! Is anyone coming?” Ochus whispered down from the window.

Tom strained to look around but the sand was irritating and blurring his vision. “Yeah, yeah.” Tom called up rubbing furiously with his sleeve.

Suddenly there was a shout from the room. “Ochus! What’s happening?” There was more screaming along with a few shouts.

“What the-, my lady Damaspia? You’re not the prince!”

“Guards! Guards help! Help I’m under attack! Guards!”

There was thunderous footsteps as Tom heard a door bang open and the guards began to shout as Tom heard Ochus and Darius’ cries. Tom froze their plan had failed and he began to run across the yard in the direction of the market.

“Tom!” a voice cried out from behind Tom undoubtedly Darius’. The cry made Tom’s heartstrings tugged as he forced himself to pick up his speed. The guards would be coming after him any moment and he refused to allow himself to get caught.

***

Bill wandered the streets aimlessly until shops started to close and reality hit him hard. He had nowhere to go. He had no one to go to. He had no money, food, or clothing besides the clothes on his back. All of the luxuries from his past life were gone.

“Hey miss.” A voice called out from a nearby stand. Bill sighed, people had kept calling him a girl for the whole day and he was too tired to correct the man. Bill’s arms ached, his legs were sore, and his stomach growled as he slumped over to the stand.

“Yes?” Bill sighed trying to sound polite.

“Miss you really shouldn’t be wandering the streets this late at night. Babylon is dangerous at night and no place for a little girl. I have two daughters myself ages four and seven and even they know not to go out this late.”

Bill nodded dumbly his heart sinking at the thought of home and his family, “Yes sir I understand. I was just walking home now.”

The man nodded satisfied with Bill’s answer and shut the stalls door’s tightly flicking off the light. Bill turned and searched the dark empty streets. It was pitch black except for the soft glow of incense in people’s windows and the silence spooked Bill.

Bill jumped at a loud crash that rung out in the street, cautiously he peered around a corner and saw a stray cat with a string of beads tied around its tail. Every time the poor creature tried to move the heavy clay beads caught it off balance and it fell over slamming into a nearby pot. Bill clicked his tongue taking pity on the animal and walked over to it calmly.

“Come here kitty. Come on, come here.” Bill urged sticking his hand out for the cat to sniff. The cat hesitated staring at Bill’s hand for a moment. Bill let out a sigh as the cat backed away from his hand in fear.

“No it's okay come here kitty.” Bill followed the cat and it lashed out slicing Bill’s hand with sharp-yellowed claws. Bill gasped as blood began to seep out of his but he lunged for the cat scooping it up with his left arm. The cat froze in shock at the sudden movement but began to purr as Bill scratched it behind the ears.

“Good kitty. Good kitty.”

“Ahhhh yes boys what a good kitty indeed.” A voice laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

_“No its okay come here kitty.” Bill followed the cat and it lashed out slicing Bill’s hand with sharp-yellowed claws. Bill gasped as blood began to seep out of his but he lunged for the cat scooping it up with his left arm. The cat froze in shock at the sudden movement but began to purr as Bill scratched it behind the ears._

 _“Good kitty. Good kitty.”_

 _“Ahhhh yes boys what a good kitty indeed.” A voice laughed._

 

Bill’s head shot up as he slowly got to his feet clutching the cat to his chest. The cat began to shake recognizing the voice and tired to hide its self in the crook of Bill’s trembling arm.

A tall scruffy-looking boy followed by two others emerged from behind a stall grinning wickedly at Bill. The tallest boy that had spoken grinned at Bill obviously the leader. The three surrounded Bill as he clutched the cat firmly standing up a little bit taller.

“Yeah boss you said it, what a pretty little kitty.” One boy sneered advancing towards Bill.

“Ummm what is a little kitty doing out so late at night? And by herself?”

Bill froze and glared at the boys. They thought he was a girl. He had already dealt with the people in the market place today and the joke was running thin.

“Excuse me?” Bill snapped standing up to his full height. He saw the two other boys shrink back as Bill towered over them but the boy that was the leader stayed put. They boy stepped closer to Bill until Bill could feel the boy’s breath on his face. Bill shuddered his breath was horrendous and reeked of garlic.

“You heard me doll. What is a pretty kitty like you doing out alone at night? I think that this kitty needs a little nap and some cream,” Bill backed up as the boy stepped closer until he had him pinned up against the wall. The other two boys stood to either side of him blocking his escape. “Hmm I think some cream will soothe the kitty alright.”

“B-back off.”

“Aww the kitty is shaking.”

“I said back off.” Bill repeated firmly trying to push past the boy but the other grabbed Bill’s arm and dragged him back. Bill trashed the cat mewling in his arms as the two boys forcefully slammed up against the wall. Bill’s breath was ragged they had knocked the wind out of him and now their leader was advancing towards him grinning.

The boy stepped closer looming over Bill as the two boys slide him down the wall. The rough bricks scratched his back but Bill felt entirely numb as his vision blurred.

Bill gasped as the boy stood in front of him; his pants were tented and were only a few centimeters away from his face. Bill’s arm dropped and the cat made a run for it in a frantic skitter.

“Come on kitty. Do you want some cream?”

Bill paled and struggled to roll away but the grip on his arms were too tight and breath caught in his throat. They couldn’t do this. It was unacceptable; if Bill had his guards with him they would have already ripped them to shreds. But sitting there pushed up against a wall about to be forced to do something that Bill would have never even imagined, Bill realized just how alone he now was.

But he wouldn’t let it happen. With one last burst of strength he knocked one boy over. The boy landed with a pained groan as Bill darted over already sprinting as fast as possible. He heard shouts behind him but when he looked over his shoulder the group was gone.

“Ha,” Bill laughed as he ran, “Got them.”

Suddenly in the alley in front of him a figure emerged running straight towards Bill. Bill slammed into the figure as a pain exploded through his head. Then black.

***  
Tom groaned rubbing his head looking around dazed. He was on the ground flat on his ass.

“Mother of Satin.” He mumbled getting up brushing himself off.

“Hey you!” a voice shouted. Damn that was loud.

“Eh?”

“You there give me back my girl.”

Tom frowned puzzled. What girl? His eyes scanned the group until he spotted a figure crumpled on the ground lying a few centimeters away. Tom nudged it with his foot but the figure slumped unconscious.

“Hey! I said give me my girl back.”

“Your girl?” Tom said frowning sizing up the boy. He was around Tom’s age maybe a little bit older. Two other boys appeared at his side completing the trio. All three boys wore shabby clothing and were covered in dirt. Tom’s eyes shot to the girl. Her dark brown hair covered her face but Tom could tell that she had a good bone structure. A far better bone structure than some commoner could inherit living in the slums.

“This is your girl?”

“Yeah it my girl dammit! Give her here!”

“How did you manage to lose her then? This is a bad part of the city with a lot of bad people. You should be keeping her on a tighter leash.”

The boy scowled and tried to side-step Tom but Tom wouldn’t have it. The boy gaped at him as Tom forcefully shoved him back onto his ass.

“This is a bad part of town… how do I know that you aren’t the rapist cashing after this girl?”

The boy gaped at Tom and let of a frustrated sound. The tow others helped him to his feet and they set off muttering to themselves.

Tom brushed himself off and gazed down at the girl. There was no choice he couldn’t just leave her out there it was dangerous. But Tom was in a hurry to get back home before Damaspia’s guards got there. Tom would have to take the girl back with him to the palace.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill’s eyes shot open as he sat up in bed breathing heavily. Yawning he tugged at his disheveled hair trying to get the knots out. His eyes lazily scanned the room until falling upon a bare wall that stood in front of him. There was no wardrobe. Bill gasped struggling free from the sheets. The room was cold and unfamiliar but yet he knew exactly where he was. Bill stumbled out of bed and threw himself at the door. His legs were weak and buckled underneath him as he let out a moan sinking to the floor. The memories from yesterday flooded his brain. Climbing down the peach tree, the market place, the stray cat, and finally the sight of the boy’s groin jammed in his face.

Bill cracked the door open and peeked out cautiously. The hallways were empty but he didn’t know how long they would stay like that. Brushing himself off he glanced down at his grungy clothes. He needed to get out of there and fast. He couldn’t be in this place they’d recognize him soon enough.

Bill jumped.

“Um excuse me miss,” someone called through the door knocking, “Are you proper?”

Bill opened the door and froze. Standing there was a tall boy around Bill’s age with dirty blonde hair about a centimeter from his face. The boy straightened up out of embarrassment bumping Bill’s nose with his.

“Sorry.” The boy muttered stepping back a little bit.

Bill’s face flushed as he opened the door, “Yes, I am proper. Please come in.” Bill motioned for the boy to come in.

“I am sorry if you were scared this morning,” the boy said picking at the bed, “But I had no choice… you were passed out in an alley.”

Bill nodded dumbly fixated on the tattoo on the boy’s forearm. It was an Assyrian mark branded into the boy’s tanned flesh. Bill’s stomach dropped. He knew it as the mark of one of Artaxerxes’ legitimate son. This boy was one of the three boys that Artaxerxes would allow to call him “father”.

“… and then you hit me and I didn’t know if he were telling the truth or not.” The boy said as Bill refocused.

“I’m sorry my highness forgive my rudeness.” Bill said curtsying low. The boy did not know who Bill was, he still had a chance to escape.

“What?” The boy blinked, “No please call me Tom. I hate that title stuff. So was he really your lover?”

Bill arched his eyebrow trying to think, “You mean that boy from last night?”

Tom nodded watching Bill intensely. Bill dropped his gaze and shuddered not sure if it was from the thought of the boy or the way Tom was staring at him.

“No, I had never met him before in my life. He and his friends just jumped me last night in the alley.”

Out of the corner of his eye Bill caught Tom clench his fists. “Well,” he said getting up headed towards the door, “Get dressed and then please join my family and I for breakfast.”

Bill’s back stiffened, “Your family?”

“What? Oh!” Tom laughed walking over to where Bill stood, “Just my mother, my father is away at the moment.”

Tom brushed past Bill, their arms touching. Bill felt a slight static shock and rubbed at his arm. Tom didn’t even notice and picked up a dress that hung off a chair.

“Well I’m not sure if this will be suitable,” Tom said looking sheepishly at the dress. The dress looked alien in his hands as he handed it to Bill in a wrinkled mess. “Take as long as you need.”

Bill nodded trying not to burst out laughing. When he heard the door shut behind him he collapsed on the bed laughing at the girly dress covered in lace and ruffles.

***

Tom stomped down the stairs in a huff the girl’s laughter ringing in his ears. She was laughing at him!

Tom had tried to remain calm and cool but there was something about the dark haired girl that made his knees weak. At first when he had seen her, her hair had been covering her face but as he lay her down in bed the previous night he couldn’t stop staring at her.

She was beautiful, Tom had never met a girl like her before. Not even any of the aristocrat girls could compare to the dark haired girl. She had high cheeks bones and a strong facial structure that made her look like she came form royalty but that couldn’t be true Tom had found her in peasant clothes in the streets. Whatever she was she had captured Tom’s heart.

Tom’s heartstrings pulled at the sound of one more muffled laugh. Now he had messed up. Tom was trying to impress her but obviously something went wrong. That girl. That stupid girl. Tom huffed, he needed to stop calling her the girl but he hadn’t even been smart enough to ask her name.

Tom plopped down in a chair at the head of the table opposite of his mother.

“Tom, my son,” Simone stated with a blank expression.

“Mother, my highness,” Tom returned picking at his ham.

“My lady,” a servant girl whispered to Tom’s mother. She kept eating nodding at what the girl said staring straight at Tom. “Why of course send her in.”

The girl shuffled away motioning for someone to enter the room. Tom tried not to look anxious as the girl walked into the room curtsying for Tom’s mother and then Tom. Tom felt his ears burn as she looked up at him through dark brown fringy hair.

“Sit,” Tom, instructed mentally hitting himself for sounding so bossy. The girl sat down her dress wrinkling underneath her as she delicately seated herself to Tom’s left.

“Your highness thank you for allowing me to stay while I get my bearings, I will be gone by-” the girl gushed.

“Enough,” Simone said coldly staring hard at Tom, “Tell me girl what is your name? What region are you from?”

The girl blushed and stared wide-eyed down the table, “Well,” she croaked, “My name… my name is… Aanandi!”

Tom’s mother raised an eyebrow nodding for her to continue.

“My name is Aanandi daughter of Ashir and Coriander, origin Phoenicia.”

“Hmmm Aanandi? That is a Sanskrit name… how could a girl with Phoenician parents get such a name? Surely your mother’s name is widely associated as Phoenician and your father’s as well.” Tom’s mother speculated glaring at Aanandi over the tip over her glass.

Bill stiffened being called on his bluff and was about to open his mouth and recover when Tom placed a hand lightly on Bill’s. Bill’s eyes shot up and met another that glistened back at him with an apologetic manner and… love?

Bill smiled sweetly and tried to wrench his hand out of the other boy’s but Tom’s grip only tightened.

“Enough mother, Aanandi and I will be going out to the city and see the sights for the day,” Tom replied coolly to his mother that looked as if she were to lung at Bill’s throat.

The queen snapped her fingers and two guards appeared at Tom and Bill’s sides helping them get out of their chairs. The blonde haired boy made a break for it tugging Bill along by the wrist not stopping until they reached outside.

“Wait… uh… uh…. Can we stop?” Bill panted gasping for breath. Bill put his hands on his knees and hunched over sucking air. This was getting to far out of hand. Bill hadn’t run since the sickness took over almost 14 years ago when he was five. But of course Tom couldn’t know this if he were the young prince might put two and two together. All of the clues were there the dark hair, poor health, the timing it would only be a matter of time before Tom exposed him for what he really was.


	6. Chapter 6

“Wait… uh… uh…. Can we stop?” Bill panted gasping for breath. Bill put his hands on his knees and hunched over sucking air. This was getting to far out of hand. Bill hadn’t run since the sickness took over almost 14 years ago when he was five. But of course Tom couldn’t know this if he were the young prince might put two and two together. All of the clues were there the dark hair, poor health, the timing it would only be a matter of time before Tom exposed him for what he really was.

“Aanandi, are you alright? I shouldn’t have run so fast forgive me. Sometimes I forget that you are a lady,” Tom cooed rubbing Bill’s back.

Bill tensed and glared up at Tom through his black fringe hair. “Well,” Tom stammered blushing a deep red, “What I meant was of course you’re a lady… I just… when we talk sometimes… it’s not like that with most girls… you know?” Tom smiled weakly.

Bill nodded standing up and wiggling Tom’s hand off his shoulder. Tom’s eyebrows wrinkled out of confusion but he nodded motioning for the slender pale girl to follow him.

Bill frowned and crossed his arms over his flat chest as Tom guided him through the city. Tom speaks laughing at the smallest things motioning at the numerous stands. Tom’s eyes are glowing and suddenly Bill feels ashamed of himself for acting so coldly to Tom earlier. Tom is being so sweet now and he makes Bill feel like he’s in his own little world.

Bill freezes shaking that thought from his head. He’s been in that dress for too long and its messing with his head. Bill lets out a sigh and tries to smile when Tom bursts out laughing at his own joke. People are staring. They can’t keep their eyes off of the couple as they walked centimeters apart, their shoulders brushing every now and then.

Tom is tall, strong, muscularly toned with tanned skin from the scorching sun. His blonde hair blows lightly in the wind as his voluminous voice echoes off the mud brick walls of the stands. Bill trails along beside him slender and tall. Bill is taller than Tom but he hunches over just a small amount to let Tom feel dominate. Bill’s pale white skin is breathtaking as the sun shines off of it making the fragile boy look like he’s glowing.

Bill continues to walk when he realizes that Tom has stopped talking. Bill turns to him confusion in his eyes and Tom’s heart skips a beat.

***  
He’s fallen hard. Far harder than he has for any other girl and Tom keeps catching himself staring at Aanandi. She is breathtaking and everything about her is driving Tom mad with need. She’s very strong-minded for a girl it’s unlike Toms ever seen before. She is also quite but not in the annoying way where you must do all of the talking. In fact her silence is nerve raking as you can tell that she’s thinking plotting.

Tom’s face warms and he wraps an arm around her bony shoulders bringing her closer to his chest. He closes his eyes and in hails the sweet scent of her hair. Aanandi sighs a little and snuggles up to Tom wrapping her arms around his waist. Tom strokes her hair and the world passes the couple by in their private bubble. Tom slowly smiles drunk on happiness staring at Aanandi’s haunting eyes when he realizes something is off.

“Oh um,” Tom sputters blushing deep crimson attempting to look away but Aanandi is too fast and is staring intently at a vegetable stand the slightest tinge of red in her cheeks. She shoves Tom off of her and takes a few steps back until they are arm’s length away from each other.

“Sorry the sun was I my eyes for a moment,” Tom tries to apologize mentally hitting himself for his lame excuse. The sun was in his eyes? What kind of an excuse was that? Aanandi doesn’t respond and continues to stare at the stand, her eyes glazed and out of focus. She’s thinking again and it sends at shiver down Tom’s spine as he stares desperately at her trying to catch her attention. The silence is killing Tom so he does what he thinks the most logical thing possible.

Tom shoves Aanandi hard in the shoulder sending her back a few steps before she catches herself.

The girl’s eyes shoot up in surprise and then annoyance but Tom just laughs and begins to run steadily away laughing. Tom makes it down a block before turning around to see where his friend has gone.

Tom spots her standing in the middle of the street right where he had left her a look on confusion on her face. Tom frowns and jogs back over smiling playfully.

“Oooohhhh Aanandi!” Tom teases shoving her lightly in the shoulder. Aanandi sways a little but doesn’t move from her spot and stares blankly at Tom. Tom lets out a sigh of frustration and ruffles the girl’s hair sending the dark locks in different directions.

Tom pulled back in shock from the girl’s face. She glared back at him her perfect brown eyes narrowed into slits and her lips formed a tight line; her fists were clenched out of rage and her shoulders shook slightly. Tom giggled and shoved her again surprised when she remains still as a rock and Tom can barely move her.

 

“You,” Aanandi growls out taking a step forward, “You just don’t know when to stop!” She cries poking Tom hard in the chest. Tom takes a step back confused at her harsh reaction. He had only been playing, sure he suspected her to get annoyed but the look she was giving him was pure hate.

“I cannot believe you! Never have I met a man so rude… brash… STUPID!” Aanandi cries shoving Tom back. Tom flails as the commoners move to get out the couple’s way keeping their eyes low and continuing with their work.

“W-what did I do wrong?” Tom stammers as Aanandi glares at him with the look of death.

“Everything!” She sobs out tears beginning to run down her face and she stomps off away from Tom. He tries to follow her and calls out apologies but he doesn’t know what he did wrong. Tom looses sight of her dark hair in the crowd and stands in the middle of the road gaping. What did he do wrong?


	7. Chapter 7

Bill pushed past through the crowd hot angry tears streaming down his face. He was disgusted. Disgusted at himself, Tom, and his feminine appearance.

This needed to stop. Bill didn’t know how much longer he could play along with this sick twisted game. That’s all it was, a game. Tom was the heroic prince that saves the damsel in distress, they get married, and live happily ever after… that is until the prince takes off the dress.

Bill clutched his fists and tore at the heavy skirts that slowed his pace. He may not have been able to walk much in the palace but he knew that the skirts were slowing him down. How did girls walk in these things? No wonder they always needed rescuing.

He had almost lost it back there. Tom was being so sweet and kind, unlike anyone had ever treated Bill like before. There was no pity in his eyes or shame in voice when he spoke to Bill, only pure admiration. Just the very thought of Tom’s smiling face made Bill’s heart skip a beat. Everything about Tom was inviting. He was magnetic and Bill was the oppositely charged magnet helpless to Tom’s pull.

Bill turned a corner and plopped down in a pile of grimy hay. Bill’s hands shook as he pulled at the hay that was now penetrating his thin dress and poking him. He tried to shake hands to get rid of the feeling but they trembled with need. Bill wanted Tom to kiss him. He wanted for Tom to scoop him up in his arms and whisper endearments. Bill wanted Tom and this was sick.

Never in a million years would Bill think that he would be a sinner, a crime against Zoroaster. It was forbidden for a member a one sex to love someone from the same sex. Bill had heard his mother Damaspia talking of executions of commoners that had committed such crimes. The thought of the tall executioner with his heavy axe made Bill’s stomach turn.

Bill broke down then and began to wail out sobs and hid his face in his knees. It was too much the pressure of not being caught, escaping, and refusing the emotions that were still budding between Tom and Bill. Bill sniffed and squeezed the sides of his head tightly shutting his eyes.

“No… no… no” he chanted quietly squeezing his temples until they began to throb. Bill jumped as a hand rubbed his back.

Bill looked up through teary eyes and shivered at the sight before him. Tom was sitting so close to Bill that he was practically in his lap with his face just centimeters from Bill’s. Bill tried to jerk back as something in Tom’s eyes flashed and Tom pulled his face forward.

“No! No, no, no!” Bill cried squirming away from Tom. Tom growled and yanked Bill forward again until Bill could feel his breath on his lips.

“Aanandi, please.”

“…”

“I-I’ve never cared for someone as much as I care for you.” Tom murmured not taking his eyes off Bill. He gently stroked Bill’s wet cheek with his thumb brushing away the slowing tears.

“…”

“Please, say something. Anything!” Tom cried pulling Bill into his lap. Bill yelped and tried to squirm out but Tom was stronger. Tom positioned Bill until he was straddling him so he could see Bill’s face.

“Tom, I don’t know what to say,” Bill exhaled blushing at their intimate position, “I mean this is so improper we just met.”

Something in Tom’s eyes broke and his look turned cold. Bill felt Tom’s death grip on his arms loosen and Tom’s body slouch.

“Tom?” Bill asked trying to catch Tom’s gaze. Tom looked away angry and gently shoved Bill off of him. Bill landed in the hay and stared up at Tom who was walking to the other sidewall in the narrow dark alley.

“Tom?”

“What!?” Tom snapped spinning around to face Bill. “What!? What!? What!?”

“What! What! Is that all you can say? What!” Bill shrieked hysterically the tears beginning to flow again. This was killing them both. Bill could see the hurt in Tom’s eyes and it made Bill want to go comfort him. But whenever Bill thought of Tom’s intoxicating scent it made Bill’s stomach churn with disgust.

***  
Tom wanted Aanandi but it seemed every time he got close she would shut him off like this. He knew it was soon to feel this strongly and highly improper but Tom didn’t care. The minute Tom had brushed hair off of Aanandi’s face he had fell in love with her.

“Why do you deny me?” Tom choked out trying to stay firm, “Why? I am the prince of Persia and you are a lowly slave girl! Who are you to deny ME?”

Aanandi did it again. She glared up at Tom with such hate that if she had been anyone else the guards would have executed her for such a look. But that was the thing about her, she acted like royalty and was not afraid of Tom’s threats. It made Tom’s blood boil.

“I am Aanandi… uh… Hathor! Daughter of Ashir and Coriander! That is who I am, Tom of Persia! But the real question is who are you!”

People passing by the narrow mouth of the alley stopped and stared puzzled at the two. Tom glared at them until they continued walking and then leaned over by Aanandi’s face scowling.

“Keep your voice down! You’re out of line, you’re just lucky that I don’t slap you right now. Learn you place.” Tom growled.

“No!” She shrieked even louder, “Who are you to tell me what to do? What makes you worthy of being King? Your empire would fail within in minutes!”

“Oh yeah! Well your one to talk! Hathor? Aren’t you supposed to be the goddess of love and joy? Some joy it’s been having you hang around!”

“You bastard! You’ll be a terrible King just like your father!”

Tom raised his hand, fury building inside of him and brought it down across Aanandi’s face. She let out a strangled sound as the impact threw her onto her side. She scrambled up and stared at Tom in shock rubbing her cheek. The blow had left an angry red mark that contrasted with her pale milky skin.

“You hit me.” She stated calmly despite the earlier yelling.

Tom stared down at her just as shocked. Tom had never hit a girl before, he didn’t like to. Growing up Tom had seen his father and brothers hit numerous girls and he had promised himself that he would never become like them. Aanandi’s words rang out in his head ‘What makes you worthy to be King? Just like your father!’

Tom sank to his knees shaking opposite of Aanandi. Aanandi frowned at him shoved in the tight alley, even when trying to get as far away from Tom as she could their knees still touched.

“You’re wrong.”


	8. Chapter 8

_‘What makes you worthy to be King? Just like your father!’_

Tom sank to his knees shaking opposite of Aanandi. Aanandi frowned at him shoved in the tight alley, even when trying to get as far away from Tom as she could their knees still touched.

“You’re wrong.”

***  
Bill glared up at Tom through teary eyes and gasped when he felt a pair of lips crashing against his.

Bill’s breath hitched as he tried to push Tom off of him but Tom was too strong. Bill furiously pawed at Tom’s shoulders but he took it as a signal to pin Bill’s wrists by his side.

“Uh T-tom…” Bill panted pulling away all of his anger gone.

Tom met his eyes and Bill stiffened. Tom’s eyes were entirely black as he slowly leaned in towards Bill. Bill sat there numb his body betraying him in ways that he could no longer control. He crossed his legs under his itchy lace dress and stilled as Tom lingered in front of his mouth as if testing his reaction.

A painful swirling ripped through Bill’s stomach, he felt so wrong. Who was he to trick Tom into thinking that he was a girl? If Tom ever found out he would so angry with Bill, the thought made Bill a little sad. Tom did not know what he really was… a boy… and his half brother at that. He felt so dirty like he was deceiving Tom and the feeling sunk like a rock in his stomach.

Bill lost his train of thought as Tom moved in again capturing Bill’s tongue in his teeth. The smaller boy leaned back moaning all of his guilt forgotten. And that was how it all started.

***  
Tom and Aanandi walked hand-in-hand down the dimly light passage out towards the garden.

It had been a month since that fight in the back alleyways and once they returned home to the palace Tom demanded that a room be set up permanently for Aanandi. The queen was furious but Tom defended Aanandi arguing that they couldn’t just shove her out onto the streets.

Now the two of them walked silently through the arches in the garden. Every time they passed a window brilliant soft light shown through and illuminated Aanandi.

This was their special place away from the world where they could hide and not have to worry about the jeering eyes of Tom’s mother or the gaping of the peasants at the markets. Tom and Aanandi would come here everyday secluded away from the world and just enjoy the company of each other.

Tom’s shoulder brushed the darker haired girl’s and he found himself smiling dumbly at her. Aanandi raised her glazed amber eyes up at Tom and smiled sweetly just blissed out at the way afternoon sun caught off her dress.

That was the other thing; after Tom had finalized Aanandi’s staying he had taken it upon himself to find her the best dresses in the kingdom. She had refused at first but the accumulation was growing so large outside her door she finally wore one to amuse Tom.

She walked along slowly deliberately brushing her slender shoulder against Tom’s and sharing meaningful looks with the muscular boy.

Suddenly Tom shoved her up against the wall and attacked her throat breathing in her scent. Aanandi laughed. It was often very rare that Tom could keep his hands off of her when they were down in the gardens alone. It was highly improper and Tom often felt guiltily for pushing himself onto her. But every time the soft afternoon light caught in her raven hair it drove Tom wild.

Tom sucked down her neck licking along the way as Aanandi shifted underneath him moaning quietly. Tom grinned against her collarbone and tenderly bit down. The girl gasped and grabbed at Tom’s head while he slid his hands down the sides of her dress. Abruptly she pulled back frowning.

“Tom… we’ve already talked about that.”

“Oh come on,” Tom laughed breathily pulling her close again despite her protest, “Please? You never let me touch you.”

Aanandi pulled away and frowned motioning to Tom’s hand on her hip, “What do you call that?”

Tom snorted, “I mean really touch you.”

“No.”

“Come on,” Tom pleaded tugging on her hair playfully.

“…”

“I don’t get it!” Tom shouted angrily shoving her away. The girl went flying flailing to catch something to hold onto. Aanandi frowned glancing up at Tom.

“Tom be mature…”

“No! You never let me! After all that I have done for you… to please YOU!” Tom growled rubbing angrily at his eyes.

Aanandi’s face softened and she moved to Tom’s side hugging him awkwardly.

“Tom…”

“I don’t get it.” Tom hiccupped turning away from the trembling girl. “If your worried about me loving you that’s ridiculous!”

“…”

“I tell you that I do everyday and you always push me away or change the subject!” Tom sobbed frowning down at his hands as hot tears fell onto them. “I do Aanandi… I do… I love you more than anything. Why won’t you let me love you?”

Aanandi sighed and wrung her hands together biting on her lower lip like she always did when she was stressed. She had been avoiding this for months planning to tell Tom eventually but as Tom began to whisper confessions of love in her ear it only made telling him harder.

“Tom… I have something to tell you,” Aanandi whispered shrinking into her self.

“Wha…?” Tom asked rubbing the last of his tears away turning to face her. She sat there silently trying to find the words but was clearly struggling. Her dark brown hair, almost black, hung blocking her face and it wasn’t until Tom heard her shudder that he realized she was crying.

“A-Aanandi! What’s wrong? Baby what did I do?” Tom asked worried rubbing her arms. She shook her head and shoved Tom away shaking and slowly sank to the cold marble ground.

“Tom stop…”

“Stop what? Tell me what’s wrong! Is it my mother again? Because if it is she has gone too far I will tell her to-”

“No,” she cut in, “Tom do not call me that… that pet name…. Baby.”

Tom’s eyebrows knitted together in worry, “Oh I’m sorry. I did not realize that you viewed it as a derogatory name. I promise I’ll stop-”

“No! No! No! NO!” The girl shrieked getting up, fists clenched tightly. “That’s not it! That’s never been it! I love it when you call me that and that is why it is wrong!”

Tom sat up stunned at the girl’s reaction.

“Tom I am not who-…. Who you… I am not who you think I am!” She sobbed out. Her tears leaked out making her kohl that she so carefully applied to her eyes that morning run down her cheeks.

“Y-yes you are!” Tom fumbled, “If this about your background I’ve already told you I do not care! I love-”

“Silence!” Aanandi shrieked shoving Tom hard sending him backwards. Aanandi’s strength had always marveled Tom; he had never seen a girl so strong. In fact she was stronger than most servant boys when she wanted to be.

“No. I am not who you think I am. You don’t even really know my name, Tom. My real name!”

“…”

“This is so hard for me,” She sobbed out holding her sides shrinking into her self again trying to hide. “My name is not Aanandi.” She spat the last word out in disgust.

“W-what?” Tom asked confused. He tried to collect her in his arms but she pushed him away again in disgust.

“My name… my name is Bill.” She said softly wincing at the sound of Tom choking.

“What? What did you say? B-bill?” Tom wheezed staring wide-eyed at the figure in front of him. Surely after all of this time Tom would have picked up if she were a boy or not. There was no way. Aanandi’s parents must have named her with a boy’s name and she was embarrassed. Tom nodded dumbly. Yes, that was the only logical way.

The slim body nodded its head nervously waiting for Tom to strike. When Tom didn’t a pair of two sad blood-shot eyes watched him intently.

“Bill? Bill is a… is a… boy’s name.” Tom mumbled his head spinning.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” The small boy cried out covering his face. “I just didn’t know how to tell you and you assumed that I was a girl so I just went with it. I’m sorry!”

Tom’s mouth dropped and he began to back away. Every moment with Aanandi, every shared smiled, secret laugh, brush of the hands… kissing. Tom’s stomach churned unpleasantly. All of that was fake.

“No…” Tom said dumbly tripping over a fountain as he backed up not daring to turn around. He kept his eyes on Bill as he hugged himself watching Tom with sorrowful eyes. “No!” Tom repeated again.

“Tom.” He choked out with pleading eyes.

“NO!” Tom roared turning around and began to sprint for the palace.

“Tom!” He heard Bill cry of his shoulder but that only made Tom run faster. All around him the garden had changed with the darkness of night. The birds were no longer singing, the fountain now gurgled quietly, and the lights of the palace shown in the dark. Everything has changed with the coming of night. And slowly along with it Tom’s world came crashing down.


	9. Chapter 9

Bill ran back to the palace soon after Tom had left him. Cold. Alone. Frozen.

The feelings were too much to bear and it stung him so much that he found breathing difficult.

Bill tired to walk up the stairs but suddenly found his legs too weak to lift them up high enough to be placed on the next step and slipped backwards tumbling down the stairs. Bill hit the bottom stair with a thud and stared up on his back at the illuminated palace before him. Bill frowned; he was weak again. The sickness hadn’t affected him since he had left the palace and it felt as if it almost no longer existed. When had it come back? Bill coughed thinking hard and realization hit him hard.

The small fragile boy let out a choked cry and pulled at his hair thrashing. To his disgust Bill realized that the symptoms of his sickness had not kicked in almost at all while staying with Tom. Tom had an aura about him that made everything at peace and Bill had gotten used to being the center of that.

The very thought of Tom made Bill cringe. His body betrayed him and he felt the familiar aching in his groin that had been plaguing whenever he got near Tom. Bill felt pathetic. Wasn’t this what he had wanted? To get away from Tom and his palace? Escape to a new life as soon as possible? Staying with Tom was only supposed to be a temporary thing… and obstacle… in his way of freedom. However Bill wanted to stay with Tom. This was his new life that he had been searching for.

Now that Tom had shunned him Bill found himself only wanting to be held tight in his arms again. Now was the perfect time to escape but Bill’s body wouldn’t budge. He rolled to his side on the hard ground and reached out for a nearby tree root attempting to drag himself.

Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed him and hauled him up. Bill twisted confused at who the stranger could be and glanced up at their face. Bill gasped.

“Elam!”

***

When Tom made it back to the palace he had thrown himself onto his bed and cried. Tom fisted the sheets and only sobbing harder when he realized his sheets smelled of Aanandi… Bill. Tom cried out and flipped on his back rubbing at his tears his chest heaving. Bill. Little, small, fragile Bill. His scent was all around Tom and surprisingly seemed to calm Tom. Bill had crawled into Tom’s bed many times over those few months. It wasn’t sexual just cuddling and it always lulled the both of them off to sleep.

Tom frowned sitting up the last of his tears fading. This was wrong. Tom had just found out that the girl he loved was really a boy. But he found himself smelling his sheets like some sort of pervert. Tom’s stomach dropped. Yes, Bill was a boy but Tom still wanted him he realized. Images of Bill assaulted his brain at once causing Tom to cringe. Bill’s pink tint to his cheeks whenever Tom touched him even after all of this time. Bill’s soft snores at night as his pale chest rose and fell in beat to the crickets outside. Bill’s small pink tongue poking out as he wrung his hands together in concentration.

Tom groaned and punched his pillow sitting up. He wanted Bill, even is he was a boy. Tom’s mind wandered back to that day in the market just like now Tom had hurt Bill’s feelings only this time Tom ran off. He had made a mistake. Tom needed to find Bill before it was too late and he left.

Tom jumped out of bed and scrambled out the door heading towards the gardens when a thought stopped him short. Bill was small, weak, and sickly, great bone structure, always acted like royalty, … and was… a boy. Tom’s gut twisted as he continued walking increasing his pace. Yes Bill was a boy… and his supposedly dead half-brother.

***

Bill hissed as Elam racked his short nails down his back.

It had only been little over an hour and Elam had Bill on his back whimpering. Elam was visiting Artaxerxes to discuss the murders going on among his sons when he found Bill a crying heap on the floor.

As children Elam and Bill had always been close and the sight immediately made him want to comfort Bill. It had been ages since Elam had last seen Bill and was hurt when Bill recoiled away from him at first.

“You’re not going to kill me?” Bill had said amazed and had looked cautiously up at the tall man.

“Of course not Bill. Don’t listen to what others have said.” Had been Elam’s response.

Elam closed his eyes smiling down at Bill as he cried out when Elam flicked the tip of his cock. Bill sputtered and rolled onto his side moaning as Elam kneaded his back.

It was true Elam had not seen Bill in years and it was quite a shock to his half-brother all grown up and looking quite feminine. Elam’s orders where to kill every brother that he ran into but he decided on a different plan with Bill.

Elam couldn’t resist it had been far too long wince he had seen one of his numerous brides or gone to a compound. Elam knew it was immoral to look at another boy that way but the way Bill looked so fragile and small in his running kohl and lace dress Elam couldn’t resist.

Now Elam had Bill crying out and writhing underneath in half pain and pleasure. Bill made a pathetic attempt to push Elam’s hands away as he reached down to the smaller boy’s crease.

“Ugh… Elam… no.”

Elam smiled quirking his eyebrow, “No? You really mean no?” Bill remained still; his eyes glazed and stared up stupid at Elam. Elam stroked along Bill’s entrance teasing it and pushing in ever so slightly.

Bill cries out in real pain this time and hot tears begin to trickle down his face. Elam works fast and wiggles further in before adding a second.

“Elam!” Bill cries sitting up and clutching his shoulders, “No please… I’ve never…” Bill says looking down blushing.

“Never,” Elam smirks, “I’m the first?” He says looking down and marveling at the tightness Bill was providing. Elam forced his fingers in further and hissed as Bill screams.

“Still no?”

“Yes! Yes, oh please yes!” Bill pants lying back down panting and rocking his hips ever so slightly. Elam reached for his manhood and began to handle in time with his fingers making Bill shake all over. “Yes!”

“Shhhh you have to be quite or someone will hear!”

“Nuh… I can’t… can’t… I’m going to-”

Elam slowed his pace frowning but Bill grabbed at his arm and kept rocking, “I haven’t even gotten into you yet-”

Bill came with a scream and fell back onto the bed, his tears still flowing. The dark haired boy stretched out on the bed sighing and threw his arms out. The sheets felt warm and smelled like sweet sweat lulling Bill into sleep.

“Bill? Bill are you asleep?” Called a voice and lightly shook Bill, “Hey! Bill get up!” Bill doesn’t care and nods off into sleep starting to dream. It’s been a great experience and his body is spent but yet it still doesn’t seem quite as exhilarating as being with Tom.

***

Elam shakes Bill in a panic.

He stares down at slender figure before him and frowns. They just barely got started and now Bill appears to have fallen asleep. It’s not that Elam is mad but scared. A few minutes ago all he could think of was penetrating that fragile body but now he is scared shitless.

Everything had been fine until Bill screamed. He practically screamed the palace down and Elam’s sure that everyone heard. They don’t have much time before the guards get there. Bill is tangled up in the sheets snoring softly.

“Hey! Bill come on you can’t really be asleep.”

Suddenly with a loud bang the door bangs open.

Elam struggles to untangle himself from the sheets and cover himself but only ends up landing onto of Bill. He cusses fiddling with his belt yelling at the guards to leave but the blinding light from the door continues to illuminate the dim room.

Elam looks up in anger but his face slowly changes as he sees the form before him.

“Shit.”


	10. Chapter 10

Elam stared up helplessly at the form before him still trying to cover himself and remain composed.

“Dear brother,” Elam smiled, “You scared me out of my wits. I thought that you were the guards coming to investigate… thank Zoroaster.”

Tom stood rigid clutching his sword in his left fist tightly, not saying a word. The room remained silent except for Bill’s soft breathing and the grinding of Tom’s teeth. A little sigh came from the bed and Tom’s eyes darted over to Bill’s form. He lay engulfed in the sheets clutching them tightly with his hair fanning out around him, the smallest of smiles on his lips. Elam met Tom’s gaze and smiled nodding towards the unconscious boy.

“Oh that,” he smirked, “That’s Bill of Babylon, son of Damaspia. You probably wouldn’t have met him considering that he’s a disgrace to the royal line… sickly little thing.”

Tom remained silent, nodding as he walked over to the bed. Gently he caressed Bill’s cheek with his index finger and smiled staring at Bill’s red bruised lips.

“You can have him if you want,” Elam continued getting up to tug on his pants, “Funny thing really, we were so close when we were children and then out of nowhere I find him crying on the step’s of Artaxerxes’ palace.”

Tom gritted his teeth and turned to face Elam who was struggling with his shirt.

“The boy’s a nice lay though so I couldn’t pass up… I mean look at him… plus he was a virgin and you know how that gets me going.” Elam laughed out shaking his head at Bill. Tom shifted in front of the bed and Elam froze. Tom’s face was hard with anger and his fists were clenched tightly. The way Tom was looking at Elam was pure hate… and protectiveness.

“Tom chill man,” Elam laughed trying to lighten the mood and clapped Tom on the back, “You can have him now I only like them really one time after that it gets boring.”

“You,” Tom said in a very low voice, his eyes black “Are sick. You value no one’s life but your own! You selfless cruel bastard! You think that women are toys that can be thrown around? Played with and then disposed of? I am ashamed to call you my brother!”

“Tom, Tom, Tom calm down. I already said that you could have him.” Elam said confused. He stared hopefully at Tom but then paled when he drew his sword. “Hey, hey.”

“No!” Tom shouted raising it above his head and kicking Elam hard in the chest. Elam hit the floor with a thud as the wind was knocked out of him. He pathetically struggled to look up at Tom’s looming form.

“Tom?”

“For raping the women I am ashamed of you… but… but thinking… ever thinking that that boy is a worthless nobody I can not forgive you.”  
“What? I don’t understand-” Elam tried but was soon cut off by Tom’s sword being held to his throat. Tom pushed him down hard but not enough to break skin; he felt the need to teach his promiscuous brother a lesson first.

“He,” Tom breathed out slowly letting it sink in, “He is my world. As much as I cringe to hear and to have uttered those words he is my world, life, and no harm should have ever come to him. You do not deserve to have do what you done to him.” Tom snarled becoming enraged at the thought of Elam taking the thing most precious to Bill.

Tom pressed in harder lightly breaking skin as Elam’s eyes bulged in shocked. And with one blow from his sword Elam let out a strangled gurgle and fell to the floor with a thud. Tom cleaned his sword and stepped over the headless body to the bed.

“Bill,” Tom sobbed scooping the small boy up in his arms, “Bill please wake up. Bill?” Tom snuggled the form murmuring endearments against his throat loving the warmth it gave off. He shook Bill softly but the dark haired boy remained asleep snoring quietly. The sound of shouting echoed up the stairwell into the room and Tom knew he didn’t have much time until the guards came. He made his way to the door but then paused… there was something he needed to do first.

***  
Artaxerxes and his guards burst through the door of the chamber and scanned the room. Damaspia followed close behind after just arriving when they heard screaming from the tower.

“That was Bill I could have sworn!” The queen cried as her servants held her close. Cosmartidene arrived beside the other queen scowling, “And I, dear Damaspia, could have sworn that was the shout of my son Tom.”

“Silence you wenches! We will never truly know unless you two stay quite!” Artaxerxes snapped walking around the dismantled room. He nearly slipped as he stepped in something slippery and cried out when he realized it was blood.

The guards search the room and roll Elam’s headless body from out and under the bed making both of the queens cringe.

“Elam! Elam! My baby! My poor baby!” Cosmartidene cries holding the body, her tears mixing with blood in her dress. Damaspia does her best not laughed not being able to feel a sort of pride that Cosmartidene has lost a son now as well.

Artaxerxes walks over to the bed and huddles with a few guards talking in hushed tones examining something. The tired old king frowns nodding and then walks over to his wives hiding something behind his back.

“These,” he sighs out, “Were found in the bed…”

Both women let out a gasp at the items and grab for them hugging them to their chests.  
In Cosmartidene’s hands she holds a gold chain with the symbol of Persia and her son, Tom’s, name. In Damaspia’s hands she holds a white silk shirt the exact one that she had given her son, Bill, at birth… the same silk shirt that he had kept when trading clothes with the servant.

***  
Bill waked slowing to a wet warming feeling ghosting over his mouth.

“Ugh,” he sighs struggling to get up but can’t seem to. There is some sort of weight holding him down but his eyes are too blurry to make out the image. Slowly he focuses and when he realizes who it is he screams bloody murder.

“Bill! Shh!” Tom hisses covering the small boy’s mouth with his hand, “Please calm down it’s just me.”

Bill shoves Tom’s hand away, “Of course it’s you, you idiot!” He hisses trying to push Tom off of him having no such luck, “That’s exactly why I screamed!”

Tom pulls back a little looking hurt and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth frowning. He slowly reaches out and caresses Bill’s face.

“Tom,” Bill sighs snuggling into the touch.

“Bill,”

Bill freezes and sits up propping himself on his elbows, “You called me Bill. Not Aanandi?”

Tom nods, “I love you.” he whispers.

“But, I’m a… I’m a… a boy.” Bill sneers on the last word.

“I don’t care.”

Tom wraps a hand behind Bill’s head and forces their lips together roughly. Bill mewls and tries to shove Tom off but soon melts into the kiss and returns it sweetly. Tom groans and throws a leg over Bill straggling him. Bill surrenders and lets himself be pushed down onto a nearby bed moaning.

“God you have no idea how long I’ve dreamt of this.” Tom pants when stopping to take a breath. Bill looks up, his face flushed, and nods breathlessly. Tom stares at Bill’s bruised lips and can’t take it anymore and shoves Bill down again.

One thing leads to another and they begin to grind together hard. They’re so riled up that they come in minutes and lay back onto the bed gasping.

“Where… where are we?” Bill sighs snuggling closer to Tom. Tom wraps an arm around him and pets his hair.

 

“Somewhere far from Persia, from Babylon, from people that will judge us. I love you Bill. I don’t care that you’re a boy you make me feel so alive… I’m sorry for before. I just… when you… it was a shock and-”

“I love you too.” Bill cuts off. Tom hugs him close and Bill sighs tucking himself under the other man’s muscular arm. Tom leans in and licks Bill’s lips soon moving to his ear.

“Ew! Tom!” Bill cries out, “You’ll mess up my hair!”

Tom laughs and flips him over onto the bed. Bill gazes up at Tom and pulls playfully on Tom’s hair.

“You girl.” Tom laughs shaking his head.

Bill giggles and bats his eyelashes at Tom. Something pulls inside of Tom and he knows this is love. He can’t take denying Bill anymore and attacks the smaller boy leaving behind all of the pain and guilt. Their past is behind them and now all they have is the future.


End file.
